ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2007 - (06/15/2007) Special Task Force Report
i hate all this talk i dont care who is doing it if they can camp an nm fully then do it, thats why they are nms, if SE wants to poen the availability then make BCNMS that you can only do every 4 days on the dot, this would take away from camping an nm for 4 days and only gettting claim 1/4 times right? the AH is player based so sell for what ever you want, and FFXIAH.com should help all new players make money because it tells you based on the jeuno ah, what synths are proffit, and everylow lvl craft has something that you can synth, if you farm the items your making money. there isnt a point to let low lvl newbies be able to quest drain and the teles for proffit if they are questable scrolls and spells, they should be rare/ex, if they are buyable in a shop or drop from a non quest popped mob, then you can sell them. too many other ways to solve this without hurting the bad ass well oiled large LSs. if they are organized enough to claim nms well or ways to make gil for dynamis ( gil at high lvls isnt that needed because of questable dropped rare/ex gear.) so gil is aminly for what??? fix it rigt in ways that lets people do what they want... Simple solution I personally believe the solution to the RMT problem to be simple, Ban their Credit Card Numbers. No matter how many times you ban their accounts, they will come back as another as so many has stated. Each time they have to submit a Credit Card Number and the Card holders name. Ban those and they can't just go out and open a new account. If they go out and get a new credit card then it's grounds for (in the US atleast) legel action and civil, if not federal, charged to be placed against them and the business that they operate through. I'm pretty sure the Credit companies could be held liable for giving them an exorbanant amount of credit cards especially if there are demerits placed against these individual's credit, as it should be. As for those that buy gil, the same punishment should be placed against them. Give them an ounce of leniency and they will take a gallon. Simple solution Cont. I agree with Vatar. What would be very effective on the offenders, would be to suspend or veen ban their Credit Card accounts. This would make it much harder for them to register new accounts all of the time and even if they did manage to re-register, they would only be able to do it for a limited amount of times. In any case you (SE)would be able to determine the offenders and possibly their networks and associates as I am sure they would use each others cards to re-register. The audit trail would be a bonus for (SE) in any case . . . . --The Oracle 05:04, 20 June 2007 (CDT)